The Sisters of Tian Inn
by Bluephoenix17
Summary: Miaka decided to stay in the world of the book and the Suzaku warriors decide to go to a tavern to celebrate Miaka's decision. There Miaka and friends run into two unlikely girls who are about to enter the lives of two of their closest friends.TasukiOC Ch
1. Chapter 1

The Sisters of Tian Inn

Chapter 1- Meetings...  
By- Kougasmate and bluephoenix17

/OC BIO'S/

Lin Yao  
hair- dark brown glitters silver  
in the light (hair in a clip with two strands that hang down)  
eyes- jade  
age- 19  
Wears tight, black boy pants, and a loose white shirt with silver buttons and lining)  
job- none (troublesome older daughter of Innkeeper who likes to leave home for months and travel)

Shu Fang  
hair- dark red and black (hair held back in ponytail with two strands of shorter hair curling to frame her face.  
eyes- golden  
age- seventeen  
wears butchered kimono, it's a red and black kimono with short sleeves and it's as long as Miaka's school uniform  
job- hostess at Father's inn

Lin Yao, Lin for short, was heading towards the Tavern, a building looming not far in the distance. She stopped to wipe the sweat off her forehead. 'Oh joy to the underworld, home at last... Time to face father...and Mei Mei...' She takes a deep breath and continues on her journey to her long awaited home(A/N: Yeah, sure, long awaited).

In the distance Shu Fang was busy beating the living crap out of a drunken man who had tried to touch her. Displaying an odd surge of strength Shu Fang hoisted the man up and threw him out of the closest door she could find. "THAT'LL TEACH YA! YOU SICK DRUNKEN IDIOT!" Su Fang yelled in anger. Sighing happily she turned to find her father. "Father, Father! Great news!" She exclaimed happily as she ran up to her father and hugged him tightly. "Great news father, Lin Yao wrote to us! She's coming home today!" Father sighed and rolled his eyes. "Joy... But you'll never leave, right, Shu Fang? You're too sweet to run of like your good for nothin sister, Lin Yao." Father smiled at his favorite daughter and mumbled to himself, "how is it that I was cursed with such a horrible, good for nothing, free loading daughter? At least I have Shu Fang." Shu Fang laughed happily as she ran back to where the visitors where and began pouring them sake.

"Ah, daddy, I'm not that bad am I?" The sarcastic question came from a shadow in the doorway. "Why no, my little sweetie, you only ran away for three years, right?" He replied back in an equally sarcastic tone with a sneer on his face. Sneering back at him and walking towards him she replied, "So father, how does that make me a free loader?" Shu Fang runs out of the back of the Tavern and tackled her big sister. "SISTER!" She cried happily as she hugged her 'long-lost' sister. "Hey Mei Mei, I see your as happy as you ever were." Said Lin Yao as she stood smiling and making sure to hold her sister down to stop her from running everywhere in excitement.

Chibi Shu Fang and Lin Yao hold up a sign that says 'One hour later...'

Lin Yao sat at the bar in the Tavern, watching as Shu Fang poured her a glass of Sake, then hurried off to fill other people's cups. When Shu Fang was done with her duties, she sat next to her sister. "So, big sister, how was your journey? Was it as exciting as you made them sound in your letters?" Shu Fang asked curiously, her eyes twinkling in child- like curiosity. Lin Yao takes a sip of her sake and smiles at her sister. "Yes, it was very exciting. I will be happy to tell you all about it later when you're less busy in here. So, I see this place is busy as ever. You and Father seem to be doing pretty well for yourselves. Oh yeah, I brought something for you. It's right here in my-"

Lin Yao was cut short by the sound of happy laughter coming from the front area. Shu Fang shot up from her chair to serve the newly arrived costumers. Putting her chin on her hand sighing, "Just my luck. Right when I finally get to talk to my sister for the first time in three years some loud mouths barge in here."

Shu Fang watched as a group of friends walked into the tavern, all laughing and happy. Shu Fang bowed to each one as they walked by and said, "Welcome to Tian Tavern, honored guest, how may I assist you today? How about I lead you to our best table?" Miaka nodded happily and followed Shu Fang to their table. As Hotohori followed the overly happy hostess he thought to himself, 'I really shouldn't be here... I'm the emperor.' Suddenly a bunch of fan girls... and boys(?)... pop up and yell, "Oh my god! Aren't you the emperor?" Hotohori hides his face behind his sleeves and mumbled, "no, no you're mistaken." Everyone had their eyes on the young emperor as he walked to the table, still hiding his face. The fan people all says, "Huh?" at once then vanish as though they were never there. Tasuki says out loud, "I'm goin to take a little visit to da bar." He gets up and walks over towards the bar. Nuriko looked up and yelled to Tasuki, "Wait up, I'm coming too!" Chichiri shrugs his shoulders and says, "What the heck, I'm coming also, no da." Everyone else watches the three walk off and sit down to order their food, Hotohori still hiding his face.

Tasuki pulled out a stool and sat down, leaning onto the counter, to his right was Chichiri who sat on Lin Yao's left, to Tasuki's left sat Nuriko, the he-she transvestite (authors smile). Shu Fang turned and was face to face with Tasuki. She blushed a deep red and turned around quickly, knocking over a glass or two. Lin Yao arched an eyebrow and called out, "Hey Mei Mei, are you okay?" Shu Fang turned to Lin Yao and whispered, "he's so cute!" Lin Yao smirks, and Shu Fang smiles bashfully.

Lin Yao turns to her left just noticing the person who sat down next to her and blurts out, "hey, your hot!" In a loud voice, then covers her mouth and blushes. Behind the counter Shu Fang is nearly bursting a gut laughing at her sister's mistake. Chichiri blushes slightly and turns his full attention to Lin Yao and says in a confidently silly voice, "Yeah, I know I am, no da." (A/N: He has no mask revealing his scar because, come on, you all know he's hot without it.) Chichiri and Lin Yao can hear the other Suzaku Seishi snickering. Nuriko was getting a little ticked because some drunk was hitting on him, so he was busy not noticing his friends.

Shu Fang turned back to Tasuki and blushed a little, "Hel-lo honored g- guest, what might I get for y-you tonight?" She asked, trying not to stutter, but failing. Tasuki, deciding to try and make the girl more comfortable says, "hey, I like your... eyes, dare pretty." Wrong move Tasuki. Shu Fang blushed deep red and began poking his forehead in shyness saying, "Oh, you!" While laughing nervously. Tasuki grabbed her 'poking finger' and glanced at his friends sitting by him uncomfortably. He could hear Miaka, Hotohori, Tamahome, and Chiriko laughing at him. He also noticed that Chichiri nor Nuriko was paying attention to him.

Lin Yao and Chichiri were starring at each other, smiling. "So, what's your name? I'm Lin Yao, and I've VERY pleased to meet you..." Chichiri answers back, "I'm Chichiri, no da." Lin Yao suddenly looks confused and asks curiously, "Do you always say no da?" To which Chichiri responds, "Um..."

Miaka who surprisingly stopped stuffing her face for once said, "I can't believe Chichiri's flirting, can you believe he's flirting?" Tamahome looked semi confused as he asked, "Isn't Tasuki afraid of women?" Miaka nodded and said, "yeah, for the first time when it looks like he should be afraid of one... he's not..." Hotohori was still hiding his face and Chiriko was studying some scrolls on the wall. Then suddenly...

A man went flying through the wall, curtsey of Nuriko, who stood with an angry fist in the air, a vein throbbing on his forehead...

----------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Mei Mei- The informal way of saying 'little sister' in China

kougasmate and bluephoenix17-We hope you like this fanfic and wish you to send reviews before we update it. no da. suddenly turns demonic OR WE SHALL SEND SHU FANG'S POKING FINGER TO POKE YOU CONSTANTLY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAQ!  
Lin Yao- what's with the Q  
Shu Fang- pokes Q Don't know... would like to know, but I don't...  
Lin Yao- typing error?  
Shu Fang- Most likely...  
Lin Yao- okay, now please review to this fanfic because we're starving and we need something to eat, and we need flames to warm us up.  
Shu Fang- puppy dog eyes attach cookies to review. PWEASE!1  
Lin Yao- NOW WITH THE ONE!  
Shu Fang- laughs nervously


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- Bad beginnings

Everyone's eyes are on Nuriko, who wasn't sure weather to be embarrassed or happy about everyone looking at him (A/N; cough, cough, self centered!) Shu Fang was the first one to recover and began running around the area of damage, crying about the overtime she would have to work. Falling to her knees, Shu Fang began wailing out loudly; crying about nothing in particular and realized she was missing a finger-just kidding!

The inn keeper suddenly came barreling down the steps. Lin Yao mumbled, "Oh boy, here comes a bundle of fun." Chichiri blinks at her, confused. The owner looked at the damage and his crying daughter, and then to Nuriko, who began pretending to cry.

"Oh sir it was horrible! Those two men over there threw a man through the wall because he was trying to stop them from hitting on those two innocent girls." Nuriko pointed first at Tasuki and Chichiri, who sat cowered in fear, then to Lin Yao and Shu Fang, who was still crying. Lin Yao laughs mentally at what Nuriko has just caused. Shu Fang stopped crying long enough to see her father lift Chichiri and Tasuki off their seats (A/N; there father's a big man) and hold them up in the air.

Lin Yao suddenly jumps up out of her seat, gets in her father's face and starts a yelling contest, "FATHER! PUT THE HOT COSTOMER AND THE 'CUTE' COSTOMER DOWN!" She glanced at her little sister when she said cute, recalling Shu Fangs choice of words to describe Tasuki. "DAD, PUT THEM DOWN AND GET BACK IN THE CLOSET!" Everyone in the restaurant gets scared. "GET BACK IN THE CLOSET! YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO BE SEEN!"

He drops the two on their amazingly hot, scared, and confused asses and yelled right back, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKLING ABOUT!" "YOU LOAD MOUTH FREE LOADER! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE ANYWAY! SHOULDNT YOU BE MARRIED BY NOW?" "I'M WORKING ON IT BUT YOU HAD TO DISTURB ME AND THE HOT GUY TALKING!" Chichiri's **eye** goes like this- O while his other does this - like always... what a lazy eye. Oh wait, there isn't an eye is there? HAHAHAAHA! "NOW GET BACK IN THERE AND LET ME HANDLE THIS!" "FINE! RUIN MY BUINESS, ALONG WITH MY LIFE!" "WHAT CAN I SAY I'M AN EXPERT!"

Her father storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tasuki looked at Shu Fang as he ignored everyone's giggles, "You'd never know he was your old man, you're so pretty and he... well, he looks worse than Aishetare!" This started another poking fest.

Lin Yao jumps up on the bar and all eyes go back to her. "Alright ladies and gents-", Shu Fang jabs her in the back with the end of a broom. "I mean...", claps hands together and bows. "Honored guests 'twitch...twitch' We so are sorry to have disturbed your evening tonight but we are afraid we must close the inn early tonight, thanks to some technical difficulties." She points to hole in wall while Shu Fang points to Nuriko. "Now please, single file walk out of here-"Gets jabbed in back. "Honored guests." Saying it like it was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life.

After everyone had left, Shu Fang began poking Tasuki again and blushing like mad, and the Suzaku Seishi were all left behind. Shu Fang saw everyone standing there and spoke up, bowing as she did so, "dear honored guests, what may I do for you." Tasuki looked up at her finger which was still poking him. "You can stop pokin' me fer one!" Shu Fang laughed nervously as cat ears and cat tail appear on her as she turned away, laughing even more manically. She tripped over Chichiri as she turned. Getting up she noticed Chichiri was sitting in the exact same spot, and position as before, his eyes still wide open. Suddenly ice cold water was poured on him, causing him to jump ten feet in the air (A/N: for anime, that IS possible!).

"You gotta relax more man, NO DA." Lin Yao said, from behind the bar now instead of standing on top of it. Chichiri blushes. Shu Fang had her head practically all the way in Tasuki's mouth, admiring his fangs. "Ohh! So shiny! And... sharp. I like sharp and shiny things."

Lin Yao looks up. "Yeah, she does, she has her own knife collection." Lin Yao walks off to find a bottle of Sake. Everyone has sweat drops. "Um, excuse me miss, but I don't think Tasuki appreciates your head in his mouth..." Chiriko said, nervous of what Shu Fang might do to him. Shu Fang turned to Chiriko and smiled. "How old are ya kid? five maybe?" She asked, obviously being stupid. Chiriko twitched a little before saying, "I'm thirteen."

Shu Fang's jaw dropped and she said, "I've seen bigger rats then you... no, wait, I've seen bigger rat droppings then you!" Tasuki broke out in uncontrollable laughter at Chiriko's expense.

Just then Hotohori spoke up. "Um, If you will? May we all have rooms for tonight?" Shu Fang's face turned red at the embarrassment of having forgotten her guests. She bowed and said, "I apologize, sir. We only have so many rooms, and some people may have to pair up."

Miaka and Tamahome stood together and Mitsukake and Chiriko pair up, leaving Tasuki and Chichiri to one room and... NURIKO AND HOTOHORI IN THE SAME ROOM! Hotohori laughed nervously and scooted away from Nuriko, who in turn scooted closer, then decided to join Lin Yao at the bar.

When Hotohori asked what the price would be, Shu Fang replied saying fifteen yen a person. Just then Li Yao yelled to Shu Fang, "HE'S THE EMPORER!" Shu fang blushed and bowed down to Hotohori. "I'm sorry, then there will be no charge!" she apologized, but once more Lin Yao yelled, "NO! CAHRGE HIM DOUBLE!"

Shu Fang fell over at Lin Yao's request. "We cant take advantage of highness like that!" She yelled back. Lin Yao snorts and Shu Fang turns and gives the Seishi Suzaku their room keys and room numbers. As they all start to leave Miaka calls out to Tasuki and the others. "Hey, are you guys coming?" Tasuki and Chichiri glanced at each other then at Lin Yao and Shu Fang. "We'll be up later!" Tasuki called as he walked up to Shu Fang.

After watching Lin Yao take another swig from the sake bottle, Nuriko asked, "Where you drunk when you were doing that up on the bar?" Lin Yao said, "No, but I'm definitely gonna be drunk when I talk to my father later." Takes a swig and smirks at Nuriko.

"Ma'am." Nuriko glares back at her and asks how old she is. She answers nineteen and Nuriko goes and asks if she should be slowing down on the booze. "Nope, is it just me or do I feel a draft in here?" she said accusingly (A/N: She's a mean drunk, while Shi Fang... well, we don't know what Shu Fang does yet...) Nuriko glares at her and drinks a shot of Sake.

In the corner, Tasuki was talking to Shu Fang. "So, Shu Fang do ya drink much?" Tasuki asked. Shu Fangs blushed and covered her face with her hands. Lin Yao popped up and said, "Shu Fang's a little young, don't ya think, fang boy?" Tasuki stuck his tongue out at Lin Yao and turned his attention back to Shu Fang. "I guess I'm not that young anymore... I should have at least one drink, right?" She asked timidly. Tasuki smiled and handed Shu Fang a bottle of Sake. "Drink up." Shu Fang blushes but puts the bottle to her lip and takes a gulp. Even though it was a small bottle, it greatly intoxicated the poor hostess. "Heehee hiccup heehee... she... called you... fang boy!Ha, ha!" Shu Fang laughs as she falls onto the table slightly (A/N: Cheap drunk... for now...).

Lin Yao was now sitting on the bar in front of Chichiri who has had a couple of shots of Sake.(A/N;I don't know if he drinks…Oh, well!) Lin Yao was suddenly occupied by starring over at Nuriko who had passed out on the bar. 'weakling' she thinks. Then Chichiri gets her attention again. "noooda... Linie... I thin**k** your hotttttt toooo..." Chichiri's head fell foreword onto her lap. "Damn, this is a bad way for beginnings, huh?" She looked over to her little sister who was slurring inappropriate talk towards Tasuki.

"I... really like you outfiiiiiiiiiit... hiccup Tasuki... But I would luv it oh sooooooo much more if... you weren't... wearing it..." She slurred drunkenly. Tasuki, who was also quiet drunk laughed. "Is that so? Well, that can be arranged." Tasuki said loudly. And then he looked up and gulped.

Shu Fang's father had overheard Tasuki and Shu Fang talking and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Suddenly Chichiri gets up and pukes, Lin Yao gets up and starts tipping sideways and can't quit walking. "Nooothhing daddyyy... ever'thingsssssss... fine..." She mumbles as she falls over and passes out.

Father turns to glare at Tasuki who was holding Shu Fang in his arms... his big, strong arms... Father yells, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Tasuki looked at the innkeeper and laughed nervously. "N-Nothing sir, I was just um..." "TRYING TO SEDUCE HER!"

Lin Yao could be heard yelling "YEAH! YOU GO!" And passes out once more. Father looked at Tasuki. "YOU'RE HOLDING HER!" Tasuki laughed and dropped Shu Fang, and began backing away. "Not any more, and I'm really-" Tasuki fell through the hole and when he stood he started poking the man's body form earlier with a stick. "Hey, this guys still out here! Must be dead." Shu Fang laughed at Tasuki and passed out.

Suddenly Nuriko falls off his stool with a loud crash. Miaka called out form upstairs, "Is everything okay down there?" The innkeeper glared and Tasuki and yelled, "EVERYTHINGS FUCKING FINE!" The owner just stands there looking at this mess with a vein pulsing.

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Lin Yao- Sorry, but we just had to start their relation ship off bad. Cause, it's fun!  
Shu Fang- passed out on floor sake...  
Lin Yao- Don't worry, we'll be back to normal in the morning, I think. And our relationships with them will get better, there probably wont be another drunk chapter, but there might later on because we just can't resist!  
Shu Fang- drunk A word from the idiots 'If you do something wrong and you don't get caught, it's not wrong...' falls over.  
Lin Yao- Please review, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Next Day

Kougasmate- sighs I saw the last... or at least I think its last, episode of Fushigi Yuugi... Everyone almost died.

Bluephoenix17- Yeah, she was sitting in front of the TV and kept touching Tasuki's face twitch

Kougasmate- Yes, and my praying summoned Suzaku, who saved their souls... Although Tasuki just thought some one was stealing his hands.

Bluephoenix17- I loved that part, he's such a freaking idiot.

Kougasmate- Hey, I'm loyal to him, you know why? Because he sang 'You Are So Beautiful' To me while I was sitting on a bus.

Bluephoenix17- That was a dream idiot hits her on head

Kougasmate- rubbing bump But what a dream it was... And a friendly warning... NEVER LET TAMAHOME DRIVE YOU ANYWHERE! EVER, UNDER ANY CONDITION! HE WAS SUPOUSED TO TAKE ME TO SCHOOL, SEEMS SIMPLE ENOUGH RIGHT? wrong. Taka is a complete freakin moron and got us lost... So I missed my first day of high school then I had to watch him and Miaka go shopping and then Miaka fell on Taka (she was standing on the aisle thingies) and me and Tasuki just shook our heads in disgust.

Bluephoenix17- THAT WAS A FRIGGEN DREAM TOO! puts head in hands and sighs You need to be able to separate reality and fantasy.

Kougasmate- Ok, but just for the record, I prefer fantasy, more Tasuki. drools manically while looking at shirtless picture of Tasuki, and Hotohori, just because, would've had Taka, but... he's married

Bluephoenix17- Oh yeah, I guess we all do prefer fantasy, and I'm glad your not part of it cause you'd be the scariest person their. flames come out and scorch authoress

Kougasmate- Thanks Tasuki- honey! Now, read on peoples!

bluephoenix17- Damn it, I forgot I had to deal with you in real life.

The (dreaded) next day...

Shu Fang was hurrying around, cleaning up the mess everyone had made last night, at times getting dizzy and falling over, still a little intoxicated. Lin Yao, who was supposed to be helping, was leaning on the bar with a wet rag on her head. Miaka, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Chiriko and finally Hotohori all came downstairs.

Hotohori for one looked really upset. Miaka turned and questioned him, "What's wrong Hotohori?" Lin Yao began giggling and said, "He had to deal with a drunk guy." Hotohori sweat dropped and turned away. Shu Fang looked up, "Don't tell me he threw up in the rooms! Now I gotta clean that! sniffle" Hotohori grimaced, "Not only the rooms." He said as he tugged on his outfit, hinting on the fact that he had become Nuriko's barf target.

Tamahome looked suggestively towards Lin Yao and Shu Fang and says, "Looks like you guys had a good time last night." He said with a smirk. Miaka slaps Tamahome on the back of the head then laughs and ask, "Wait! Where are Tasuki and Chichiri?" As if on cue Tasuki tumbles down the stairs, obviously unaware that they had been there. "Damn it! Who put the stairs there?" Tasuki yelled as he stood and dusted himself off. Lin Yao put her head back on the bar and groaned. Shu Fang was looking Tasuki over for any injuries form his fall.

They here a groan from up stairs, "No loud noises." As Chichiri comes floating down, and hits the wall. Lin Yao looks up and goes totally red, then puts the rag back over her head. Tamahome smirks at Lin Yao and says, "You're a bad influence on Chichiri, you know that, and Shu Fang, aren't you inspecting Tasuki a little TOO thoroughly?" Lin Yao groaned and threw her rag at Tamahome and Shu Fang turned away quickly, blushing almost as red as Tasuki. "She wasn't doin nothin' you fuckin idiot!" Tasuki yelled to Tamahome burning him with his Tessen.

Tamahome just ignored the flames and smirked. "Sure, you act like you didn't enjoy it, but you did, I know you did." A barstool flew at him, successfully hitting him in the head. All everyone hears is a door slamming and they realize Lin Yao is gone. Chichiri looks at the door worried. (A\N; Gosh these guys are weird for liking our characters. It's so not like them...well I guess it's because were controlling them. Mwa, ha ,ha!)

Lin Yao comes out with a thing of hot tea and a tray of food. Shu Fang smiles mischievously and pokes Lin Yao. "You're becoming a hostess. The longer you stay here, the more you become like... ME!" Lin Yao does a dramatic scene, falls on her knees, and grabs her head and yells, "NOOOO!" Everyone twitches. (A/N: What? It's not like sisters didn't joke around back then...well maybe not in public...) Mistukake decided to break the silence, "So...Lin Yao did you make that yourself-"

CRASH! "What da hell waz that?" Tasuki yelled as he heard the screams from outside. "Not again!" Shu Fang mumbles. "What's going on Mei Mei?", said Lin Yao who was very concerned. "I think we should go check it out.", said Tamahome, and the others nodded in agreement. Then Nuriko came running down the stairs, and slipped and fell on his girly ass. "Oww...", he (she, it, shim)groaned. Everyone burst into hysterical laughter at Nuriko's misfortune, so Nuriko took it all out on Tasuki and threw him into the wall, creating yet another hole.

Both the sister's eyes went like this- OO Shu Fang yelled, "OUR INN!" and fell to her knees. Lin Yao looked at Nuriko and asked, "How the heck can you throw people through walls?" Nuriko smiles and boasts, "Why, I'm a Suzaku warrior, the character for strength!" Lin Yao's face was blank, "What the hell is a Suzaku warrior?" Shu Fang looked up and said, "Well they're a group of people, seven in all, who have to protect-" Mitsukake butted in saying, "Um, we have more important things at hand." Chiriko nodded in agreement. (A/N: See how easy we get side tracked! like now... okay, no more- oh look a penny!)

All the Suzaku seishi ran outside, leaving Lin Yao to peer out from the holes. "Hey, that guy from yesterday is still here..." She then looks at Tasuki who is lying in a pile of rubble. "Hey, fang boy, get up, your friends are out there!" She yelled as she kicked him in the head. "What the-" He stopped yelling as he saw who was attacking the town. "Hey! That's..."

(how do you pronounce the letter that looks like a man with a funny hat?) (T falls off cliff)

Hey, look at our cliffy!

Read and review or else! And special thanks to our reviewers from when we original had this story up, and hope they continue to read this.  Sorry the chapters so short, but we think you shall survive…hopefully…

Oh yeah, we seem to have been forgetting the disclaimer so... 'We own no Fushigi Yuugi Characters' but we do own the rock were going to pair Nuriko up with. Mwa, ha, ha!


End file.
